Akirakigari
by The Happiest Camper
Summary: Set after the events of Devilman, Akira, Miki, and Ryo are reincarnated into new forms to live in yet another cycle of eternal suffering dealt to Ryo by the hand of God himself. but is there something perhaps... greater... at work here?
1. Chapter 1 - Akirakigari

In the beginning, the world is engulfed in light, as it was in the end. For endings and beginnings can sometimes be one and the same. And if you are thinking right now "Gee, that's only about the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard in the history of forever" than either strap in or get out. This story is about the beginning and ending of one of many worlds to have come before us. It is a story of Samsara.

Samsara, the ultimate binding force of the universe, is the one superior to the divine creator God. And God made devils in his image, but the devils were failures and thus were frozen in ice for all eternity. Then God created man in the image of his son, and allowed them to fill the roles of the devils who had come before them. The anger of the devils from how God had treated them unfairly manifested into the icon of the Fallen Angel, Satan. Meanwhile, the age of prosperity god had brought upon mankind had led them towards creating their own icon of peace in the form of Gautama Buddha.

This is a story about when Gautama Buddha finally died.

This story is about hell being reestablished on Earth.

The icy nether regions of Earth had not been strong enough to imprison Satan for long, and soon he called upon his three most trusted warriors to walk the land of humans once again. Demons could walk among humans through a process known as possession, in which that human is stripped of all free will and must obey the demon's commands. It's all very convenient, really.

**RISE, AMON**

A horned beast surfaced from beneath the ice. A mass of muscle and bones, taking hardly any distinct shape of its own. Amon had the most powerful ability of all the demons. He could control life and death in his clutches.

**RISE, GERUMA**

Being of the Earth, this demon had control over the physical manifestation of the planet Earth itself. That being water, of course. Not earth. It's really fucking stupid that the humans would name a planet consisting mostly of water after a general term for ground located above the water. Very selfish, as humans are. This is why Geruma vowed to destroy them.

**RISE, JINMEN**

Jinmen is really useless and dumb. He has no powers. Just forget about him.

_Somewhere else entirely, a dramatic farewell between two lifelong friends is taking place. One will be going on a month-long trip to the Antarctic looking for fossils, and the other will be at home watching Teletubbies with her little brother. Maybe one of these feats sounds significantly more impressive than the other, but do not worry. After all, fossil hunting is sort of tough as well._

The thing that Akira had never been able to work up the courage to tell Miki was that he had always seen them as more than friends. Ever since they were little he had always looked up to her, and she had always found a way to make him smile. That was no easy feat, mind you. Not only was Akira a complete wuss, he made it part of his macho stature to show as little positive emotion as possible. It was just about the only thing even remotely macho that he was capable of.

"Who am I kidding," Akira proclaimed into the top of his tent in the dead of night. "She'd never fall for a guy like me."

"Akira, will you shut up already? We're trying to sleep," came the bellows of his father from the other tent. Great, it seemed like he wouldn't even be able to masturbate in peace for a whole month. Not that the Arctic-level shrinkage would allow him to.

Before the month-long heartbreaking separation from his one true love Miki would finish him off, Akira suddenly and inexplicably found himself resting firmly within the jaws of some incredible beast. To be fair, he did hear the ice below him cracking a bunch, but he had assumed that was normal. If only Akira had been a Geologist, he would know that there was not only ice beneath him, but solid rock as well. Needless to say, what woke up in the crater where the tent had once been could no longer truly be considered Akira.

By the time a search and rescue operation had come to retrieve Akira, his new form had already mutilated every other member of his father's expedition. He appeared no different on a surface level, but if you were to take a look inside you would see that the poor, defenseless Akira everyone had grown accustomed to was no more.

What was being returned to Japan was a monster unlike anything anyone had ever seen before.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Invasion

At the police station, Amon tried his hardest to look sad. His family had just died, along with most of his friends (presumably), but he just really didn't give a shit. World conquest hadn't been this boring back during the Middle Ages. Those had been some good times indeed. Dragons and shit. Fun fun fun, none of this waiting around crap that he had to do now. But this was not the Middle Ages. Humans had evolved, and if he was going to infiltrate their ranks he would need a plan that was flawless.

"Someone is here to see you, Mr. Fudo," an officer said.

Now, if someone were to try to pinpoint at what part in this story the universe is doomed to an apocalypse, and I doubt they would ever find a definitive answer, but if they did find a definitive answer it would not surprise me one bit if it were this part. In this part, Amon's entire mind was shattered forever. Split almost exactly in two. He stood up at first out of politeness for his visitors, but as he saw the face of Akira's long-time friend Miki approach him, and as he felt her arms wrap around him and her face bury into his chest, Amon felt something he was never supposed to. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

Legends of ghosts returning from the dead to finish unresolved business were not exactly uncommon throughout human mythology. Similarly, because Akira had never confessed his feelings to Miki, her reappearance reignited the fire in his heart even though it and all the rest of him should've died back in the arctic. Now Amon was left to feel the full brunt of what he had only ever heard of in the past. From him. The Fallen Angel had apparently lost the one he loved long ago. Whatever happened to the dude/dudette he was into?

Miki's parents stood before Amon solemnly. "When we heard what had happened, Miki had insisted that we let you stay with us. We couldn't refuse."

Had they at least tried?

Oh boy, life as a devil gets harder every day. Cue sitcom theme music.

_Whenever life has gotten me down_

_You come right on up and turn it around_

_Baby you got me spinning_

_I don't know what to do 'cause girl I'm in love with you!_

Somewhere during a commercial break, Geruma and the other guy nobody gives a shit about were able to reconvene. "Amon has abandoned us," said Geruma, "but I will take care of him. You lay low. In case I don't make it, Xenon will want someone to take Amon's place as destroyer of mankind."

Whatever. Jenpin or whatever his name was would probably just screw it all up anyway.

"Is there a problem, Akira-kun?"

"You've literally been staring at me for over an hour." Akira had done the best to munch down his food without paying attention to much else. He knew that he would never be able to destroy humanity if he became close to some humans, but god dammit if Miki wasn't all sorts of cute and giving him funny feelings way down where.

"Because I like looking at you. Do you want me to look away? I can always blindfold myself so as to never look at you again. Or perhaps you want me to go blind? :(" yes she did actually make that face shut up

"MIKI AND AKIRA SITTING IN A TREE," chanted the hellspawn at the other end of the table. "K.I.S.S.I.N-"

"TARO!" Noel cut the younger brother off. Why did Amon know this man's name as Noel? "Leave them alone. They've both been through a lot, and would probably like some time to figure things out."

Amon would have to figure some other things out, though. While the amount of food the Makimura's offered him for dinner seemed modest to a devil, humans were not biologically created to consume so much food in so few bites. With only a quick "Excuse me," Akira seemed to practically fly towards the Makimura household's washroom.

Great, so not only was Amon now constipated in his crush's house where he would be living presumably until he got a job and could afford his own place, but he had more or less instantly failed in his mission as destroyer of humanity. And the Makimuras would have to all be insane to not find his behavior at least a little suspicious. He pulled down his pants looking for some form of salvation between his legs. It wasn't demon length, but for a human it was not too shabby. "Geruma, why are you in the toilet?"

"You betrayed us, Amon," the water demon said from the depths of the holy water basin. "Even before we left, everyone knew you wanted to betray the demon lord Xenon and overthrow Satan himself, leaving the world in your grasp. You killed everyone in the Antarctic so we wouldn't have anyone to possess, to keep us away from the human world, but we're relentless. And you? You fucked up bad, man. You picked the one person in the entire camp who has the capability of overthrowing a possessing spirit and regaining control of his body."

"How the heck do you know anything about that?" Amon asked in a not-so-polite tone of voice.

"It's written all over your face. So who is it? That girl Miki? Why don't you just fuck her and get it over with? You've got the tools. Just do it right there in front of the whole family. Pin her down on top of the dining room table, tear her clothes off, and make sweet sweet love all you want. No big deal!"

"No, it's not that," Amon said. "You know nothing."

Geruma wasn't letting up, though. "You know how many times I've seen her pussy today? It looks so soft, the way those streams of piss squirt out and land in my face. I thought about launching right back up into her and giving her a good old surprise, but I figured it would be best to wait until you showed. Man, when you see her hairy pussy you'll want nothing more than to just ram right into her, I tell you! That's how we'll get old Amon back to his normal self!"

"SHUT UP!" hollered Akira.

"She touches herself down there, you know? She did it this morning. Know whose name she shouts out? 'Oh, Ryo! Fuck me harder, Ryo!' Not you. Some other dude who calls himself Ryo. How fucking tragic, man. You're better off just decapitating the fuck out of her and skullfucking her in front of her whole goddamn family, and also in front of this Ryo douchebag, whoever that is."

"Open wide."

"Wha-" and before Geruma could react, a giant stream of shit flew down his throat at 100 mph. The shit was that of a demon who had spent his days feasting on other demons, something everyone thought was just a rumor. If Geruma could send a message to his fellow demons at that moment, it would be something to the effect of **RETREAT YOU STINKY MOTHERFUCKERS**.

One massive two-ply wipe and a wash of the hands and comb of the hair later, Akira was out of the bathroom good as new. He found a visitor in the form of Taro waiting outside the door in anticipation. "You don't want to go in there," Akira said. Actually, it was more like Amon doing his best Akira impression. "I just dropped a massive log and it'll be stinking up the whole house if we don't grab some air freshener right now."

"But that's exactly what I want," Taro explained. "I feed on feces."

Akira thought about it for a little while. "Well, if you want to eat something completely putrid that came from a dirty hole, why not just eat your vegetables?"

"Gee, I never thought of that! You're so smart, Akira!"

_Amon, Lord of War, Beast of Hell. Makes kids eat_ vegetables.

He winks at the camera for that badass freezeframe.


	3. Chapter 3 - Legs

Legs.

Yup.

Just legs. A pair of legs just sitting there in the middle of a park. And a pelvis. Connected. Into half a human.

But mostly just legs.

It was an odd sight indeed, and Ryo Asuka was no stranger to odd sights. The first thought to enter his mind was whether there were genitals on the legs, which of course might contain valuable DNA samples that could greatly assist in locating their owner. For some reason, though, Ryo could not shake the feeling that he already knew who these legs belonged to. He had seen the legs before.

Akira didn't arrive on the scene until long after Ryo had left. By then, the legs had already decided to get up and go for a quick jog around the park. It really was one of those things you have to see to believe. Everyone had their phones out to film this incredible phenomenon. Nobody had seen anything like it.

Nobody except Akira. Or rather, Amon, for they were Amon's legs. But how was that possible? Amon still had his legs intact inside Akira's body. And even if his legs were cut off, he very much doubted that they could get up and run around on their own. The only way to get to the bottom of this mystery was to learn more about the legs. And that meant challenging them to a battle.

Running as fast as he could without breaking out of his human form, Akira took a dive for the legs, just barely missing them. It was at this point when he learned that diving on the sidewalk is just as stupidly painful for demons as it is for humans, albiet less deadly. But when he got up to try again, something unexpected happened. The legs had turned around and were charging back at him like a bull!

"Stupid legs!" Amon shouted to the crowd's amusement. "Do you really think you can take me?"

Unfortunately, neither Akira nor Amon had quite encountered a foe like this before. If he did, he would know not to underestimate it. And so Akira recieved a mysterious blow to the head capable of knocking him to the ground, while Amon received a blow to the pride so hard it made him forget how to spell received. The blow had come from a fist, but as far as he could tell there were no visible arms nor anything remotely fist-like on the running pair of legs. Something told Amon he wasn't getting the full picture.

Suddenly, Miki came from out of the crowd to rescue her newly adopted brother. "Akira, come on! What are you doing? You're crazy! Let's go!" she said in any particular order. Unfortunately, the large dinners the Makimura family had been feeding Akira had caused him to gain significant body mass, and Miki could no longer carry him the way she once did.

"I can handle this, Miki!"

"You're crazy!" she repeated. "You'll just get yourself killed!"

"You don't understand. I jhave/j to fight that thing."

For the first time in her life, when Miki Makimura looked into Akira's eyes, she no longer saw the wimpy child she had grown to adore. Something inside Akira had changed. That something was Amon. And for Amon, he was beginning to understand. The feelings Akira held for this girl could be useful to him as a source of strength. For once, he would have to let the human side of him regain a little bit of control. But before he could do that, he would have to push Miki in front of the charging legs.

"Actually, nevermind. Why don't you fight that thing instead?" said Amon.

Miki shrieked.

Annd... now!

Nothing happened. Without a moment to lose, Ryo jumped in and delivered a flying kick into the legs, launching it into the park fountain. He then proceeded to crawl into the water with the legs, pin them underwater until they stopped moving, and just for good measure he vaporized the fountain. Whatever, it was in need of repair anyway.

If one thing was certain, though, it was that the hero of this story would be Ryo Asuka. The crowd had cheered when he kicked the legs into the fountain, and they had applauded loudly when the ugly old fountain disintegrated before their very eyes. Miki ran up to him and gave him a great big hug as if they had been old friends who had just escaped tragedy. Amon looked on in disgust. His plan had been so perfect, so why did it fail? Why didn't the fire in Akira's heart allow him to overcome the great obstacle that was about to take his heart's only true desire?

Miki gave Akira a kind smile as if he hadn't just tried to sacrifice her. "You remember our friend Ryo, don't you Akira?"

So this was the motherfucker she got horny for. The two locked eyes, but they didn't speak a word. Neither one of them needed to. Akira already knew that Ryo was the incarnation of Satan, and Ryo knew that Akira was hosting his greatest warrior Amon. The connection shared by the two was not something that could be replicated with two random people. No matter how hard the onlookers had cheered for Ryo, no matter how many "We 3 Ryo" t-shirts they would purchase, no matter how many live tapings of his talk show they would go to see, none of them could ever hope to feel as intense a connection to the white knight as Akira had in that moment.

That day, Amon learned an important lesson. He learned that the human heart was not simply a tool that could be used at one's own discretion. The human heart was like a living organism unto itself. It needed to be cared for and treated with respect.

To him, that only made it all the more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jinmen is fucking useless

This story exists just to reinforce how fucking stupidly redundant a character Jinmen is and why he shouldn't even exist. The only reason why he is in this story at all is because that fucking retard Taro decided to put the cute turtle he had found inside his mouth to show all of his friends.

Okay, so that's not exactly what happened. Taro didn't even really see Jinmen at all to be honest, given he looked just like an ordinary turtle. Jinmen had only come up with the idea to have a turtle as his host since the turtles originated as his children which God had enslaved and lobotomized, and it was kind of a cool 'fuck you' moment to God for all the shit he had put the demons through. And because of his enhanced speed granted to him from the turtle body, he was able to latch on to Taro without anyone really noticing.

In class, everyone wondered why Taro had fallen asleep. Normally he was super energetic and lively, but today something appeared to be wrong with him. At recess, his girlfriend Nina had tried to give him a flower to make him feel better. Taro responded by eating the flower and then eating Nina. He then tracked down the kids who had bullied him for his lunch money the previous year and decided to eat them as well. By the time recess was over, Taro had ingested his entire class. By the time Devilman arrived, Taro had ingested most of the school's population.

"What happened, Taro?" Devilman asked in exasperation. Honestly, I'm starting to ask this question myself.

Tears were streaming down Taro's face. "I'm sorry, Akira. I was just so hungry, and I couldn't stop eating."

Devilman was in shock. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Everybody had either died or escaped, so there was no one left to save. On top of that, the monster in this case was technically his little brother. Sure, it was his very annoying little brother, but he didn't deserve to die. However, it wasn't long before Devilman came to realize that Taro was already dead before he claimed his first victim.

"W-what's going to happen to me?" Taro asked. His tears had become so abundant, it was a miracle anyone could hold so much water in their face. And his face was turning red, and veins started to pop on his forehead, neck, and arms. Suddenly, with one final screech, Taro's body tore away to reveal the true form of Jinmen the Useless! "Long time no see, Akira," they all said. "Or is it Amon, now? I can't tell anymore."

"It's neither," Devilman said defiantly. "The two of us had a long conversation and we both decided the best way to go about this was to accept that we are no longer separate entities, but rather part of a greater hole. The combination of Devil and Man, into Devilman!"

Jinmen laughed. "Sounds like a superhero name if you ask me."

Now, you know one of those questions you really don't want to know the answer to, but you ask anyway just to confirm it with yourself, simply because it's so unbelievable that something like this would ever happen that you honestly aren't even sure if it did? That's what Devilman asked right here. "What happened to Taro?"

"Oh, you wanna see Taro again, huh?" Jinmen was not without his trademark sense of humor. "Well, he's right here. Talk to him if you like."

Slowly, the grotesque face of Taro emerged in the form of a half-baked fetus emerging from Jinmen's belly. "Taro!" Devilman shouted. "My god, what's happened to you?"

"Don't worry about him, though. He's got plenty of company." One by one, the faces of Taro's victims appeared along side him in a similar grotesque state. All of them were shouting the exact same thing. How they were terrified and didn't know what was going on. All except for Taro, who was pleading forgiveness with them at the top of his lungs and through heavy lungs. Also Nina, whose face nuzzled up against his as she tried to console him. This was Jinmen's true power. It was the ultimate ability to capture souls within his chest to be tortured for all eternity. Perhaps this was why he always joked about how useless he was.

Akira wanted to scream.

Amon wanted to destroy the monster.

Together, they stood defiant.

"What's wrong?" Jinmen said mockingly. "You look like someone who has given up hope."

"You can never understand, Jinmen." Devilman said calmly. "You don't understand a thing about the human soul or the human heart. They cannot be used as tools or on a whim. They have to be cared for and nourished into becoming obedient towards their owner."

"Are you sure about that? Because to me it seems like you came here for no other reason than to drive yourself mad. If you ask me, hearts can be easily manipulated into doing whatever you want them to do. You just so happen to suck balls at doing it."

"No, Jinmen," Devilman said. "You cannot possibly begin to understand the human heart. After all, you don't even have a heart yourself, correct? That's why you need to consume the hearts and souls of others."

And with that, Devilman delivered an uppercut so strong it propelled Jinmen into the Earth's orbit. Soon, Jinmen's small turtle brain would begin to comprehend what Devilman had told him, and how his real incompetence came in the form of his heartlessness and inability to feel. Having realized this, Jinmen would eventually commit suicide by devouring himself.

Either that or he just got super hungry. Idk.

Devilman presses his hand against the spot where his heart is in his chest every day. He does it to make sure it is still there, because sometimes even he isn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5 - I love you, I want to die

Taro's funeral was bitter to say the least. Without a body or any confirmation of his death beyond his entire school being destroyed and eyewitness accounts that claimed him to be some sort of monster, there wasn't much closure to be had. Most of the Makimuras blamed it on the new superhero who had emerged recently in Japan who called himself Devilman.

Even Akira wasn't able to get any solid closure. He was insulted by the presence of Ryo at Taro's funeral, who claimed he was there to 'comfort and support' Miki, something Akira liked to think he was perfectly capable of doing himself. Miki showed very obvious signs of weakness throughout the following weeks, and was granted leave of absence from class at her school. Lucky her.

Akira came home from school every day feeling empty. He wanted so badly to do something, and yet it seemed as though there was nothing to be done. Ryo had occasionally visited to talk to Miki privately with the blessing of the Makimura family, and Akira had made sure to spy on them just in case the embodiment of Satan was up to some funny business with his sister/friend. He never was. Every day he would just show up and cradle her in his arms for a little while, and then leave.

One day, Ryo didn't show up. Miki didn't come out of her room all day, and Akira went to bed feeling guilt-ridden.

Then, at the turn of midnight, he was awoken by a noise in the corner of the room.

"Akira-kun."

Akira turned to the dark corner to see Miki standing there in her pajamas. She was noticeably thinner and paler from her time spent locked up in her room, or possibly from snuggling with the Fallen Angel himself, but to Akira she was still pretty. Maybe it was because he hadn't been able to see her for so long and had started to miss her. Maybe it was because the Devilman agreement with Amon allowed him to regain more of his humanity. Whatever the reason, she was here and he was happy to see her, although hopefully it wasn't too noticeable. "Miki! Are you alrig-"

He was cut off with a hush. Miki placed her finger on her lips, indicating to him not to make any noise. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, Akira-kun." Slowly, she crept towards him, unbuttoning her top with every step she took towards his bed.

Akira's eyes almost bulged out of his head. No way was this happening. Not after all the bad things that had come before. This was simply too good to be true, and he was 100% certain that he had to be dreaming.

Miki climbed on top of him, straddling his hips so that their privates met through their clothes.

He was now 90% certain that it was a dream.

She took the unbuttoned pajama top off and threw it to the other side of the room, letting the moonlight shine onto her half-naked figure.

80% certain now.

"I know how badly you've wanted me," she whispered into his ear. "We're not little kids anymore. We don't have to play coy."

Still 70% certain he would wake up at any moment.

Her hands pressed into his chest as she proceeded to dry-hump him.

About 50% sure this is the kind of sick shit he would dream about.

Her head tilted downwards, disappointed by his lack of reciprocating.

Okay, nobody dreams that part. "Miki?"

Miki began to tremble. "I'm just not good enough for you anymore, am I?"

"No," Akira said. "You're all that I need."

The two young lovers embraced in their own sorrow. There was a kind of special space between them where none of the evil that surrounded them was capable of breaking in. It was quite beautiful, at least to them. At that time, though, there wasn't much else that mattered.

Eventually Akira worked up the courage to slide off Miki's pants. He had never seen a woman naked before, and so it was fitting that his first time was also the first girl he had ever spoken too (besides his mom, but she's dead and either way it would be gross). Miki reached a hand down his trunks and started stroking him while they made out. Both of them knew what was coming next.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Hang on a sec." He kicked his trousers off and threw his shirt into the same corner as hers. "Now I'm ready."

With a slight giggle, Miki slid herself down onto Akira's cock.

That's when Amon decided to come out.

He flipped Miki over so that he was pinning her down. "Back to your old tricks, Sirene?"

Slowly, the body that was once Miki's began transforming itself into that of Amon's former lover. "Come on, Amon! You know how this works, and it won't be long until one of us has to get it on with the other. I'm just speeding up the process."

"This is about more than that," Amon said. "This is about the heart. Now, I demand you let Miki regain control before I rip your bitch-ass in two!"

Sirene let out a snort. "Is that what you want? Well, okay. If you say so."

Their bodies transformed back into Miki and Akira almost simultaneously. Trying to erase the borderline scarring imagery he had just witnessed, Akira did his best to pretend nothing had happened and continued thrusting into his forever crush. "Does it feel good?"

"Wh-what?! No!" Miki's face was in an expression of pure horror. "Akira, what are you doing? Are you... raping me?"

Dumbfounded, Akira stopped. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Please, Akira-kun! This is wrong! Just let me go and I promise I won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

He got off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. Simultaneously, they once again trapped themselves in their demon forms, Sirene throwing Amon back and pinning him down. "Now do you see? You belong to me, not some half-wit with no taste."

Amon seemed to be in another world, though. "It's okay," he said. "You can leave now. I won't be mad."

"What?" she was just as lost as him. "No, don't you get it? We're going to mate now. Fuck. Doesn't that get you excited?"

"It's fine," Amon repeated. "We don't need to if you don't want to."

Perhaps Sirene had finally understood that Amon and Akira were no longer separate entities, or maybe she knew it was hopeless to persist with him. Either way, she returned to her Miki form and got dressed once again, but not without giving Akira a stern warning. "I will be back for you. Remember that."

Amon. Akira. Devilman. Three people who all resided within the same body. It was because of this triple life that he would never be able to live normally. He chose this path long before it ever presented itself to him. Now he was facing the consequences.

It was time for Devilman to gather his strength. Tomorrow, he would be fighting Ryo.


	6. Chapter 6 - Finality

Ryo Asuka is watching the sunset.

A light falling into a world of darkness.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Devilman shouted as he punched Ryo in the face.

Ryo was still.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Ryo was silent.

"I solved the mystery," said Devilman. "Those legs we saw... those were my legs! That was me from another dimension, wasn't it?"

"Congratulations."

Manic laughter emerged from Devilman's throat. He could hardly believe what he was saying.

"There is only one true god," said Ryo. "And man was not made in His image."

"That doesn't matter! Humanity can still be beautiful, even if it's not perfect!"

"I never said that," Ryo protested. Actually, he was being pretty calm about the whole thing. Considering a fully powered-up Amon and a seriously pissed-off Akira were here to murder him, he didn't seem to have very many concerns.

"You are Satan, and yet you sit around pretending to be a savior!" Devilman's laughter rose. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"Akira, if I wanted you dead, you would not be standing here speaking to me."

"HAHAHA! You are mistaken, Ryo. It is I who is going to kill you. **You **sent these demons to the world to ravage humankind, **you** tormented my sister and murdered my brother, and **you** are the one who is going to die."

His face glinted against the sunset. From Devilman's perspective, it looked as if there was an aura cast around him, and yet at the same time he was a figure almost made entirely of shadow.

"Look at me," said Ryo. He unbuttoned his white robes, letting them fall to the ground. His skin was porcelain, and there were two sets of wings on his back. Devilman was almost taken aback by his beauty, but this was Ryo. This was the main villain of the story. The big bad he would defeat in a final showdown. This was the man who had taken everything from him, and yet at the moment it seemed like he almost had meant no harm towards Akira. "Look at me," he repeated, turning around so Devilman could get a better look at him.

He had the figure of an angel.

And Akira, well, Akira was the devil.

"You can kill me if you want to," Ryo said. "I don't mind."

A flurry of punches, kicks, elbow jabs, headbutts, bodyslams, and even a few hip drops all flew at Ryo, and yet he remained unfazed. It was as if he was simply untouchable. That's when Devilman noticed something. A tear had formed in the corner of Ryo's eye.

"I want to die so badly, Akira," he said to the fully-formed Devilman. "I'm going to start World War 3 so God will come down to Earth and kill me, but I really don't want to do that. I really just want you to kill me right now so that I can be safe."

World War 3? That was sudden. And the demon's invasion of Earth... had it all been an elaborate suicide? All those people who had been killed was just so Satan could be put out of his misery?

"Kill me, Akira," Ryo said. "Kill me. Please! I beg you!" Tears began flowing down his face at a steady pace as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his would-be assassin's legs. "I can't keep on living like this! I want to die so badly. Oh god, why won't you just let me die already?"

Devilman was silent. How was he supposed to respond to this? He had expected a fight, or at least some sort of resistance, but not compliance. Not this. "Why do you have to die? Why not just live a normal life among the humans as I do?"

"He won't let me! He has to watch me suffer over and over again, life after life. It's the only way he can protect his image!"

"But starting World War 3, and the demon invasion and your death. Aren't these all things you want? Why are you crying about them?" To be fair, he was pulling at strings here. Not much else you can do when Satan himself starts crying at your feet.

"YOU DIE!" Ryo pulled himself up and stared at Devilman directly in the eyes. "You die in World War 3, Akira. And no matter what I do, I can't stop it from happening!"

"Why would you..."

"I LOVE YOU, AKIRA." Satan fell to his knees once again, defeated. Amidst all the tears that were running down his naked form, he let out a small chuckle. For the first time in his life he had been able to confess his feelings. "Please, come with me. Let's run away together. Somewhere far, far away where they can't reach us."

Devilman paused. He was dumbstruck. What kind of bonkers situation had he gotten himself into? Eloping with Satan to avoid dying in World War 3? It was a lot of new information to take in. Not only had he never had someone tell him those three magic words before, not even Sirene the previous night when she had tried to mate with him, but this was the Fallen Angel himself. The one who dared to defy God. And he was beautiful. Maybe God couldn't see that. Maybe Satan's sadness hadn't been noticed by anyone yet. After all, he is the Prince of Darkness. A position like that doesn't allow for someone to show weakness too often. If anyone saw him like this, they might use it as an opportunity to torment him or try to overthrow him. Akira, Devilman, was his only hope. After considering all of this, Devilman came to a decision.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry, Ryo, but I don't love you. I could never love someone who would do such monstrous things."

Ryo looked like he wanted to scream, but he just stayed there kneeling on the floor with tears running down his chest.

"Maybe it's short-sighted of me," Devilman continued, "but I don't believe that starting a World War is the best solution to this problem. There has to be a better way. And I have to find it."

And with that, Devilman took off into the sky, leaving Ryo's naked body shaking in a fit of emotions.

There would be a better way.


	7. Chapter 7 - Birth of Devil Lady

Across the world, demons and humans were going to war with each other. It was ravaging entire countries that once stood proud as monuments to humanity. People were slowly becoming mass murderers as the world descended into madness. Devilman failed.

So why didn't he feel like he had failed? Why did he still continue to pursue a single flickering ray of hope?

Even he couldn't possibly answer that question.

When he returned home, he found that both the Makimuras had left to join the demon hunt. It made sense considering the demons were responsible for the death of their only son, but still it somehow seemed very out of character for them. He couldn't picture either Noel or Akiko taking up arms to battle monsters like they were in a bad sci-fi movie. None of it seemed right.

The door to Miki's room was open. Sirene was lying on the bed in a seductive pose. "I see you've finally given in to your desires."

Devilman shuffled lazily into the bedroom. His whole body felt so heavy and his head hung so low from the exhaustion, but he had to keep going. He needed so badly to keep going. So why were his legs giving out? Why was he crawling on the floor gasping for breath.

"My god," Sirene remarked. "You must really want it bad, don't you?"

A hand reached up and wrapped itself around her throat. "**Miki**"

"Wh-what?"

"I want... to talk... to Miki," said Amon.

"Miki doesn't want to talk to you."

His grasp released, letting his arm fall back to the floor. Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes and leak down his cheeks. So many demons and humans out there were dying. Did they cry, too?

"Look, Amon, I can't really tell what the fuck happened to you. First you come up with a hair-brained scheme to kill Satan and rule the Earth by yourself, and then you started feeling sorry for the humans and wanted to protect them, and now it seems like you can't even do that." Sirene was towering over him. Her mixture of compassion and dominance was unlike anything humans ever did. "Just remember, even though it looks bad right now, it's still better than being in the ice. Remember the ice, Amon? How it froze your very nerves to prevent you from feeling? That is the worst kind of punishment. I wouldn't even wish that upon these humans."

Amon was crying. Not Akira. Amon.

"It really is better for them this way, don't you think? I mean, in reality the humans are better off dead."

**You love me.**

"What are you talking about?" Sirene stammered. "She already said that she doesn't love you. Just let it be already."

"No," Akira said. "She didn't say that at all."

Miki was now standing above him. "What are you talking about, Akira-kun? You know I don't... I can't feel the same way about you."

"You do, though, don't you?"

Quickly, Sirene took control again. "Why do you want her so badly, anyway? If you want to fuck someone, fuck me. I'm game."

Akira stared the demon woman right in the eyes. "You used her. Manipulated her to fear me. Well guess what? I'm not falling for it!"

Sirene started to laugh. "You're a total dumbass, you know that? I never needed to make her fear you. You did that all by yourself. Ever since you came back from the Antarctic with that phony attitude, you've done nothing but drive her away. Now you're going to blame me? Face it, you're nothing more than a loser and a crybaby. You always have been, and you always will be."

The young teenager's face dropped. All confidence had drained from his posture. His cheeks dropped his mouth into a frown. For a moment, it looked like he was going to cry. That's when he did something unexpected.

His eyes caught onto the picture sitting in the corner of Miki's room. The one that was from when they were children. For some reason, in this very moment, he really hated that picture. He wanted to smash it. And so he did. Then he found another picture, and smashed that one too. And another. And another. And he kept on smashing until there were no more pictures in the house of Miki and Akira together. These were not the actions of a demon. They were the actions of a human who had been driven over the edge. Akira was now the devil, and Amon was the crybaby.

"What are you doing?" said Sirene. "Stop it!"

Akira turned to her with a look of death in his eyes. "Why do you care what I do? After all, Miki doesn't love me anyway. She doesn't care about me, right? So it shouldn't matter if I destroy all of these pictures."

"Akira-kun, wait."

Miki had regained full control.

"When Ryo-san came to visit me, he told me things. Things about you, and about the world. Terrible things. I believed all of them. I believed him because I was scared, Akira-kun. Because the world was falling apart. And now... now I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, something inside her brought her down to her knees and made her cry. Akira went to her and held her in his arms. It was a strange roll-reversal in a mirror universe where he was comforting her. "It's okay, Miki. I understand."

This was the only chance he would get.

"Miki, there's something inside you. A demon. You have to harness its power without letting it control you. It will turn you into a half-demon half-human. Like me."

She looked up at him.

"I want you to be my sidekick. Devil Lady. Together, we will fight against those who have forsaken us."

"Akira-chan..."

"What?"

Miki's tears had been replaced almost entirely by a nostalgic smile.

"Even though we're both the same age, I always wanted to call you Akira-chan. I thought you might not like it, so I never did. And now, after all that's happened, there wouldn't be much point."

Akira gave a wry smile. "You can call me Akira-chan if you'd like."


	8. This is the end

Maybe this is a moment of clarity for me. I finally have come to realize that no matter how many interesting ideas I throw into this story, it's really not going to go anywhere. Not a single thing in here has made any sense, and now there are so many plot threads that I just don't even know how to put a cap on it all. I guess there's not much left for me to do now except delete everything and start again. Next time it will be better. I know it will.

"How could you?"

Who the fuck was that? This isn't part of the story! Get your lazy-ass cliche one liners out of here or I'll be sure you are the first to go.

"Fine, just kill me. I don't want to live in a world that's run by such a cruel God!"

Ah. Miki. Devil Lady. I introduced her in the last chapter. Never really did know what the hell I was going to do with her, but I thought it might be a cool shout out to those who read the manga. For those of you who don't know, the original Devil Lady was, she was actually the reincarnation of Akira when he was a woman. Yeah. Not my greatest creation.

"What are you waiting for?"

Chill the fuck out, Miki, okay? This is my fucking story, alright? Let me tell it the way I want!

"**NO!**"

Okay, who the fuck was that?

Ouch.

That hurt.

Alot.

Like a fucking punch to the skull.

In the distance, I hear a faint snarling.

Devilman.

So what now? You gonna save the Earth or something? It's beyond saving. It's ruined. It was ruined from the very beginning.

"I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!"

How?

"THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE, EVEN IN THE DARKEST PLACES."

... remember that scene in Devilman Crybaby when he gets hugged by all the children and it's super-dramatic and heartfelt? I should've added something like that into the previous chapter. It would've made him seem a bit less like a self-absorbed douche in my humble opinion.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE DONE! WHAT KIND OF GOD DOES THAT, ANYWAY?"

I do, now shut up.

ב̶̶ְּ̧̢̨̛̥͉̭̗̺̳͎̲͚̪̭̩̰̪̯̦̝̘̫̭̺͚̮̱̮͎̹̳͇͓͉̓ͭ̇ͨͮ̈ͤ͋̇̀̈̿̔́̏ͪͬ͆ͯͩ́̀ͧͭ̑̌̅̔̒ͭ̂͌̐ͫ́͋͒̇̾̅̎̀̕ר̵̶ֵ̡̮͉̙͖̥̳̞̹̦̯̟̦͈ͬͮͪ̎͌̆̀̏ͥ̔͛̈͒̿ͮ̂̍̀̆̂́̓̎͆ͮ̌͜͜ͅͅא̴ͭ̃̍͑͐̑ͧ͢҉̸̳͚͕̣̰͕̬̥̰͈ש̆̐̀͊ͨ̏͐̂ͩͯ̓̓̚̚҉̶͏̴̶ִׁ̧̛̛̥̖̣̙̰̪̗̳̼̱͎̟̟̤͙͕͓͖̜̱̬̺̱̬̘̜͆͛̈́̎̔͗̋̓̿̇͑̋̀ͦ́ͨ̎̈́̐͛̑ͬ̒͊̾͒̓̀̏̀ͦ̏̄̏̊͢י̶͎̹̯̰̲̞̹̲̀̃̆̒͐̂ͯͪ͌͑ͨ͒ͥͯ́̀͟͞ת̢̡̻̞̝͔̼̻ͭ̾ͦ͌̿͛̐̄̀͠͡ ̵͉͙̹̦̱̳̬̲̦̱͙̠̣͓͑̑̎ͥͣ͗̋̉̆̆̾̾̔͟͡ב ָּ̢̨̨͙̪̣͉͎̼̞̩̰͚̬͈̟͚͓̟̫̱̪̞̜͉̺̠̭͚͖͉̤͎̜̺͔̠̪͇ͯͭ̆̐̓̀͛͐̀͐͂ͪ́̾̽̔́̕͘̚͘͠ר̆̍̾̊͑ͪ̄̌̿̈͞͏ָ͖͖̹̬͖̤͖̣͈̱̲̙͎̦͓̤̓̎ͤ̆ͧ̀ͩ͊̉̈̌́͜͠א̵̵̢̝̫̮̜̝̘̤̘͉̝͖̱͖̝̝̦̰͗̂̓̽͆́̾̍ͪ̾̾ͤ̏͟͡ ̴͈̙̟̖̻͎̘̜̔̆ͪͭ̀͞אֱ̡̛͚͎̤̥̼̺̖͉̪͎̺̙͉̘ͬ͐̽̑̃͊̄̔ͯ̊͊̽͗̕͞͝ͅל̵ֹ̧̛̩̦̮̺̝͍̞͍̠̠̣̰̪̳̹̩̙͔̜͍̤̒͋ͭ̈̈̓̉ͭͮͨͬ͂ͤ̑ͪ̿ͤ̍́͘͜͝הִ̨̡͓̰̬̟͕̫̥̯͈̥͔̬̱͙̝̣͇̮̿̏͊̃̈͋͆ͤ͊̓͒̒̌͗͗͐̂͜͜͞י̷̨͕͓̤̞̭̖̃̈̓͐͂̿͌̄ͨ̕͟ם̶̷̠̗̲̹͓̺̱̘̦͍̗ͦ̈ͧ̃͋͒̋̈̈́ͪ̚ͅ ̬̜̦̱̘̥̜̼̯͚̻̬̄̊ͬ̎͌͐̉̉ͮ̇ͦ͢͡ͅאͭͯ͛̐̐ͬ́̐̎ͥ̌̿҉̴ֵ̛̛͙̗̩̘͈̥̣̮͈̹̥̠͉͍̮̤̒̀̐ͥ̂ͧͨ̓͂̊̓̊ͯ̉͛ͬ́͡͏̸͔̟̲͝ͅת̡̪̬̩͎̤̩̦̜ͣ̊̉̃ͬ͠ ̣͕͖͈͉͖̲̥͔̞̺̦͚̠̟̑͋ͦ̆ͦ͑̽̆ͩ̇̈́ͧ͐ͮ̂̐͌̚͘͠ͅͅהַ̨̧͚͍̱͙͉̖̥̦̱̺̙̠̣͓͉͍̻̰̜̰̪͖͓̼̠͍ͩ͒̇ͨ͒̉̍̅͊ͧͨ̌̆̀̒̓̊͛̒̒̐͌ͮ̓ͥ̏̒̊̆͘̚͜͟͠ͅͅͅש̷̶ָ̮̥͇ͨ̉̓̄̐ͬ̓ͦͮ̌͊̕͘҉ּ̘̼̰̬̬͔̹̬̰͉͚̘̟̺̫̙̩̌̌̽̿͋̄ͬ̐͐ͩ́̐̔̌͗͘͟͏̀҉̴̴ׁ̺͔͎͍͖͓͔͍̟͈̖̦̻̤͖̳͕̰͓̭̫͙͓͎̬͙̝̖͈̟̲͈̥ͮ̄̊̊̒ͥͨͩͩͧ͌ͅמ̧̨̌̀ͫ͗͛҉ַ̛̛͖͎͇̤̮̺̠̘͎̦̺̪̼̹̜̩̗͇̙̘̭̦̫̼̳͇̤̫̩̗͕͙̦̈́̒̍͋̆̎ͧ̐̚͠͠י ִ̡̢̛̺̲̙͉̺̳͉͇͉̤͓̗̠̖̯̭̃ͧͤ̌̈ͦ͋̾ͨ̆̑͗͆̓͒̈́͒̅ͯ͆́̽̎́͞͏̨͎̙̝̪͓̝̳̤̗̲͢ם̵͚̮̰̩̥̰̤̜̝͍̮̯̽ͥ̑̏ͯ̏ͭ̃͐́̚͜͠ͅͅ ́ͯ̄͑̐͑ͣ̊͒ͨ̇̀̀̌̃҉̛̥͉̰̯̘̹͖̰̟̫̺̥͡͞ͅו̌̑̈̈́̈́͑͟͞҉̶ְ̧͕̪͔̼̤͚̬͈̗̯̟̝̦̱̼̤̤̻̤͓͎̽̏͑ͯ̈́͑̏̅̏́̕̚͠͡ͅא̷ֵ̨̭͇̰̙̩̥̤̖̺̝̦̤̦̗̰̮̮͙̫̱ͮ̓ͤ͌͒ͣ̅͐̎͐̊ͨ͆ͩͣ̆̅͊̑͋̊̾͒ͮ̀̇͜͠͡͝ת̌̈͐̒͌ͨ͜͏̙̝̙̜͠ ̉̂ͨ̉ͬ̇̔̐͗̑͋̅͏̷̡̞͇͖̘̪͓̜̮͘ה̵ָ̡̡̗͓͇̝͓̺̝͚̦̙̥̱̮̭̲͇̭̺͉͑͊ͭͦ͌ͮ͐̈́͗ͩ̈́̂ͯ́̓͒̍́͂̐ͮ̾ͤ͢͝͡א̷̸̸ָ̢̨͎̮̼̪͖͖͚̮̯̠̘̯͈͙̬̬̲̼͚̮͇̬̰͔̹̫̮̙̟̩̺͇̱̆̒ͬ͋ͫ̓ͭͧ̓̑̐͑̅̆̏̊̃̃͑͑͒ͩͣ̃ͬ̄̏ͩͣ̚̚͟ר̷ֶ̡̛̺͕̗̙̬̩̱͇̩͈̤̩͐̇̒̋̈ͨ͋̐ͤͨ̑͆͂̏̆̅̃̀͗͘̕͞ץ̶ͫ̉́ͤͨ̐̔̔͗ͭ̓͗̌͆̿ͫ̚҉͎̞̰̟̭̼̺͎̲͠

That one actually hurt a little...

Wait a second, is Miki fighting me too? Her fighting style is so weak and pathetic that I honestly couldn't tell. I guess that's what happens when you mix a character who represses their sexual drive with one who is driven by it.

"You know nothing about me!"

Bitch, I created you. I can destroy you just as easily.

"**MIKI, NO!"**

W̶̷̛̙̪̺̫͕͖͍̬̬̟͎̭͚̪̹̣̱̱͈̅̑̈́ͪͬ̄̾̓̋̊͗̀̎ͧ͟R̡̟͉̟̣̟̰̲͉̩̞̥̝͇̜͇̝̗̳̱ͮ̍̄̂ͩ̇ͬ͂̈͐ͩ̃ͤ̉̔͐ͨͭ̆͘͞Ả̴̤̠̹̖̖̫͙̮̺̫́̍̏̍̀̒̃ͪ͊̓̊̉ͣ͗̓ͫ͌̿͡T͍̜̞̰͚͖͈ͧ͛ͯ̍͆̂ͤ̉͊͌͌͛̓̂̏́͢͝Hͪ͊ͫͪͯ̈͒́̿ͤ͏̛̫̟͙͕̞̗̼̰̪̕ ̏͂ͯ̒͊̔̇́̏̀ͤ͏͖̝͍͓͚͙͟Ó̢͖͍̖̜͗̐̋̓̎̎͑͂̐ͨ̏̃ͤ̒̔̿̎ͯ͘͜͠F̶̵̢̙̜̫͔̲̤͍͕̹̰͖̈́ͥ̉̂ͥ̌̇̊̆̈̀̕ ̸͔̠̬̱̯̿̒͗͑̽̐̒̈̇̀̈́͘͠G̶̸̢̟̗̼̮͖̘͕̭̗̦͚̉͋̈́̌͂̒ͤ̉́͛̐̅̂͡͠O̡̒ͮ̅̂͋ͯ̌̈ͦ͒̇ͨͩ́͆҉̜̼̪͇̻̝̬̙̺̲͎̞̖̦͙̩D̷̶̘̟̪̤̥̲̯̭̖͚̩̮̾ͮ̈́ͬ̈́͊ͬ̅̓̃͗͐ͩ͞ ̷̶̸̨̠̖̩̟͙͙̥̹̮̭̤̲̥̹̗̃̒̊͆̋̎̀̅̅ͪ̑̌̌͝M̑̑͗͆ͭ͋̓ͫ͐̔͏҉̵͖̺̪̳͕̠̭͖͕̜̹͇͢ͅU̳̱̘͎̪̼͉͈̲͔̥̦̿ͯͬ̋̉ͮ̑͂̈ͪ̆̇̃̑̏ͦ̎̐ͩ͘͘͘T̡̢̛͖͔̣̟̻̹ͧ̊͌̉̔͌̅͒ͦ͌̒̔ͮ̋͆͊̈̚͠Ḩ̺̥͉̻̗̝̿͛̏̏͊̊̀ͨ̅̽́̚Ą̴̤̼̯͖̻̜̝͎̥͈͒ͯ̿̑̅͋̇ͪ̈̀F̢ͩ̆ͫ͛ͤ̈́̍͐̈́͊ͧ͗̅͂͆̆̚͝҉҉̪͇̦̦̜̳̩̲̙͈̗͙͍͎̳͘Ứ̢̟̲̲͇̠̠̖͇̠̹̺̻͖͆̒̉̊̓͋ͦ̍̈́͊̏͑͛̈́͋͘͠C̴͑̿ͥ̈́̍ͨ̂̈́͂ͧ͋͆̚͏̡̬̳̞̹K̊̋̆̄̀̆̈̀̽̇̓̈ͥ̒ͭ͐̾҉̛̤͇͓͕͖̖͈̲͈̀͘A̷̵̵͍̫̟̖̖̭̹̣̣̥͇̔ͤ͛̆̽ͫ̒̑͐ͮ̉ͅͅS̈́̎͐ͤͬ͜͠͏̸͉̞͈̮̫̝̪̦͝

So here's a fun story. This asshat Devilman jumped in front of my Angel Beam to try and save his Devil Lady. Yeah, sorry my guy but it doesn't work like that. The beam basically cut right through him and sawed him in half, and it'll probably destroy everything in its path, so that whole act was useless. Thing is, it didn't even reach Devil Lady because she dodged out of the way before Devilman even got to her. I know, right? I think I need a moment to process this stupidness, so have fun listening to their banter for a few.

"AKIRA-CHAN!"

"Miki... don't worry about me. You must... use my body... Miki. Remember... you are Devil Lady..."

"Akira-chan..."

Man, that's a lot of ellipses.

**LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE.**

Jeez, Miki got scary all of a sudden.

**I'M NO LONGER MIKI. I AM DEVIL LADY.**

Whatever, you're still going to die.

**NO.**

No?

**YOU ARE AN INCOMPETENT GOD FOR GIVING UP ON YOUR PEOPLE SO QUICKLY. WHAT KIND OF GOD WOULD CREATE A WORLD JUST TO GIVE UP ON IT? I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO BE, AND SO, FOR MY FAMILY AND THE COUNTLESS OTHERS YOU WILL SLAUGHTER, I MUST DEFEAT YOU.**

Bring it on.

נ̡͆ͪ͊ͭ̈́͐͊ͩ͆̀͘͟͏̗̠̫̬̠͍͓̰̮̹̩̠̯͉̫͕ב̴̛̩͎̼̰͓̮̖̹͓͍̳̬͉͐ͨ͆͋̑̋̇͂͒ͬ̈̄̐ͭ͛̄̂ͭ͟͝͡ͅ ͑̄̇͋ͤͦͧͨͤ̆̈̆̚҉̷̴͈͎̩̘̝̻͍̮͜͡ͅͅ ̧̮̞̱͎̖͙̱̫̥̔̿́͗͞ו ְ̧̼͉̙̦͉̣̰̹͍͑̄̎͌̏̿ͨ̑̓̏͂̐̕͢͝҉͓͎͕͉̻חָ̧̢̜̮̮͍͙̩̺̖̠̬̟̠͕̩̠͙̪̟̝̘͆͌͂ͬͬͯ̇ͥ͊ͫ̑ͩͧ̓̋͗̑͊ͦͪ͋̊͆̔͑͐ͭ̓̑͑͑̈̋͐̌ͩ̆́͘͝͡͝נ̧̬̝͍͖̳̺̞̙̲̜͓̼̱̼̭͎̤͈̲̇̇ͫ͐ͦͮͩ̀̃̇̒̅̈́͋͊ͫ̈́ͧ̀̚͘͜ו̵ּ̡̡̨̦͚̥̯̜̯̻͙̆̿̈̈̿̂̆ͧ̾ͦ͗̒͒͋̔̚͡͝,̷̵̺͍͙̗̻̳̼͇͔̥̝͇̪̆ͮ̉̾̐͆̓ͧ̄͝ͅ ̧̢̡̗̥̫̮̬̪̦̙̲̹̺̞̞̭̼͂̍ͧ͂̈́̂̃͒ͣ̅͐͗̋͛ͥ̈̾ͬ̐̀ͅב̷ְּ̡̛͖̣͈̠̲̥̤̫̼̳̫̤̮͇̦̠̺̳̹̝̪̱̰̺̪ͯ̈́͛ͧ̐ͯ̾́ͣ̍́ͦͤ̑ͨ́ͥ̏̉̔̑̿ͧ́̚͘͟͟͠͡ͅנֵ̢̡̧̛̰̘̞̘͇̞̫̙̺̭̰̪̦̥̰͈̬̘̪͚̌͒̽̓͊͂ͪͤͤ̋̎̈́ͧ̅͊ͪ̓͊̌̈ͯ͋̾͑́̕̕͢י̳̹̘͈̝̼̙̖͓̞͙̙̓ͫͣ̒ͮ̍̊̈͊͌̒ͥ̓̿̅͆̍̀̚͟͡ ̋́̍͋͏҉͙̖͇̤̠̰̪͕͎̖̣̜͙̥̖י̴ִ̢̗̞̹͔͙̦̯͈̱͓͎̯͇̲̹͚͔̳̗͇̱͚̗̦ͫ̒ͫͪ͆̑͛̋̐ͮͭ͗ͫ̈́̈́̒ͮ̅̈͒̋ͥͮ̋̑̃͐ͮͬ̆̊́͢ͅש̃ͧ̍͐̉͘͠͏ׂ͎͇̞͍͚̦͚̲̫̍̀̋͛̀̚͟ͅ͏̷̸ְ̧̡̧͔͇͙͓̞̖̭͕̤͇͕͇̘̫̝̙̖͉͍̥͈ͬ͌̓̒͋̍ͤ͋̄͊ͥ̓ͧͥ̏ͫ́͘ͅר̷̴ָ̦̤͚̪̬͈͓̟̰͙̠̖̬̹̺̗͕̪̱̠̄̈́͊̏̏̆̇͐ͮ̾͑̽̐̊̉̏͂̕̕͢͝͝ͅא̶̶̷ֵ̡̼̪̟͙̼͇̬̠̪̝̗̲̭̜͚̤̩̯̻̋ͦͤ̈̿̃͛̐̾͒͌̿̌̊ͯ̌̉͋̌́̚͟͞ͅל̨͙͖̮̠̽͒͒͋͗ͨ̀,̵̢̦̫̭̣̩͇͖̻͈̦̜ͭͤ̆͒͗ͧͭ̇̽̅ͅ ̌ͪͦ̋ͩ͒̿ͨ̆ͭ̽̅͌ͩͥ̒ͪ̚͏̫̫̞̣̳̀͝א̶̵ִ̡͔̺͕͚̖͍͕̹͈̗̝̱͔͚͔͓̰̱̈ͣ́͒̇̇ͣ̀͑̒̊̍ͥͣ̓̓̀͗̽͐̍̃͑ͭ͋͒̄̒͌͗͂́́̚ͅי̶̜̤̩̭͈̗͙̞̮̖̩̬̻̉ͭ̓ͥ͆͌͟͠ͅͅש̒ͪ̆͆̀͂̇̏̀ͨ͂̚̚͟͠͏̴ׁ͙̗͙̮̮͓͈͖̘̙̲̰͎̼͕̝̤͈̬̠͈͉̀ͯͣͤ̄̉͊̃͌͋̒ͣ̂ ̷̷̸̢̲͔̲̗̬̖͖̣̳ͯͪͪ̉ͬ̓͆ͫ͊ͬͩע̷̸̧̈́ͭͨ̉̀̔͌͗̓͌̀҉̷ַ̢̬͚͖̳̻̬̘͎̩̠͖͎͕͚͉͚͔̫̟̰̼̻̂̾ͬ̄̑̆̄̓̅̃ͮ̈̈͗̔̆ͮ̕ל̧͍̪̝̖̼͕̪̤͎̄̽̅̀́̀̐̾͗͑̋̎̔͟͠͞-̨̛̛̣̥̻͇̝͔̒̎ͬ̎ͦͯͣͯͦ͗̔̀̉̏͆̈́͌̆͢͞מ̴ַ̧̪̝̗͇͈͚͔͍̼͉̯̦͎͍̀̈ͣ͊́ͪͦ͂̋͑̓͆ͩ̒̎͂̏̂ͩ̈́̑͆ͧ̀̎̈ͬ̎ͪ͐́҉̷͖̼͉̪̩̭͍͎͇̻͢ͅח̶ֲ̢̢̤͉̹̘͍̗̻͖͈̖̳̝̗͔̺̭͖̲̱̳̳̯̯̬̥͑̔̽ͯ͋ͤ̿̏̓̽̐̌̋́̃̀͗͑ͩ͌͑̀̚̚͠͡ͅͅנ̶̷ֵ̨̧̰͚̲̮͍͍̖̰̦̩̫̻͇̘̻̺̺͚̝̠͚̘̲̰ͫ͊ͦ̀ͪͭ̅͆̾̈́̈̒̄́̉͒̃͗̑ͧ͛̈̿ͮͪ̾͂̆͊͊́͠ͅה̷̸̼̣̱̼̭̘̜͔̺̤͚̝̲̠̞̭̲̥ͩͫͬ͑ͦ͒̓͂̅͒͐ͭ͌̅ͮͩ̀̈̀͡ו̴̴ּ̡̣̹̙̞̼̤̱͙̞͍̬̖̣̩͚̅̈͒͌͆̒ͣ͋ͦͯͤ͊ͤ́ͤͬͯ̅̇͛͂͆ͪ̆̅̅͆̅ͪ̽̑͟ͅ҉̞̘̣͈̰̯̙̘́̕͟ ̲̦̝̫̟͖̘̹̗̮̜͍̜̯̂̀ͭ̀̈̔͞וͪ̅ͦ̽ͨ͆͌ͨͬ̔͏҉̸̸ְ̡͎͙̣̫͖̩̠̼͕̗̯̦̜̥̣̠̤̹͋̽ͦ́̆ͭ̉̏̽̽ͩ͋̀ͧͧ͐ͭ̒͘ͅא̴ִ̛̺̪̖̗̩͎̩͇̲̝͉͔͖̤̞͉͔̞̣͖͍̳̮͓̏̓ͤ̇ͪ͌̆͌̅͒̽͗̄̎ͨ́ͫͩ͂ͫͨ̌͗ͬ̑͆̈̎͒͋̎͗̽͘͟͞י͎̙͖͓̩̟̟̬̼̘̼̣̱͙̭̤͇̻ͤͥ͗͑͟͠͡ͅש̴̧̛ͩ̋͐̃ͤ̆͛͒̋͂̐̇̎ͯͮ́̓͑͐͏ׁ̡̫̞͚̜̹̲̬̦̰͇̳͈̖̪̰̲̥̘̤̘̰̫͎͇̖̺͖̓ͩ͛̈ͮ́̈̽̾̉ͬ̒ͭ̈́͊ͭ̄̚͘͘ͅ ̐ͬ͂̓҉̸̹̦̖̟̤̪̜̞͈̣̜̞̼͎̰̱͉̭͡ע̴̴ַ̡̙͖͎̩̮̬͕̼͖̱͙̞̖̮̤̩͍̱͙̖͐̒ͬ̈̐ͫͮͫͩ̽͛́ͩ̇̇͆̉̾̀̿̈́̏̑ͧ̔̒ͬ̍̾ͫ̽̇̑̃̕͘͜͝ͅͅל̨̙̯͖̠̘̪̯̥̑̽ͯͥ̒ͭ̑̏́̒̂ͬ̌-̧̮̦̗̯̰̘̌̂́͂̆̑̌̆̈̉̑̊̓̎͐̿ͫ̀̚͘͟ד̶̸̴ִּ̢̡̛̛̭̭̫͖̬̘̦̻̱̤̪̠̱͎͎͓̤̓̄͆͋ͦ̽ͭ͐ͭ̍̽ͦ͒̒͐ͧ͗ͮ́̎͛͂͌̏̂̏ͫͩ̓̓ͫͣ͗̓͒͌ͭ͂̾͂́́͜͞͠ͅ҉͎̥̭͍̭̖̫͓̰̤̘̙͍͙͍גְ̭̰̬̼͈̭̘͍̟̗̖͙̲̼͈͙̳̘̪̗̉̆̈ͣ͊̄̌̃̐̆ͧ͒̈́̿̌ͪ͐̍̍̃̓̚̚̚͘͜͢ל̱̮̹͈̫͉̯̳̩̋̇͒̌ͧͮ̔̽͐ͤ͋͆̊̀̚̕ͅו̡ͧ͑ͨͫͣ̎̀ͥ̇̊̃ͮ͏̨͏ֹ͖͍͇͕̮̜͈͚̭͙̳̘̦̙̳̯̳̜̦̺̹̲͇̫͔̼̼ͭ̅͌ͣ̈̋ͬ̉̓̽͒̍̾̔̆̄̌ͬ͘͝,̸̷̧̻͙̼̟̙̪̭̥̠̱̥͖̮͔̪̪̃ͩ͂͊̐̉̍̈̽ͧ̄͌ͬ̽̀̾ͥͫ̚ ̡͔͇̼̱̩̞̞͕͓͛̀̅ͥ̿̇ͧ́̚ל̵ְ̢̮̙̰̟̪͓̠͚̥̙͍͎̼͈̤͉͇̼̥̇ͫ͂ͭͧ̾̓̿̊́ͮ̒̑ͥͮ̉̚̕͢͢͡צ̴̵ִ̻̣̜̳͈̟͓̫͕̗͚̰̺̗͇͍̬̗͕̤̼̘̺͇͈̺̭̗ͦ̈́͂̔ͥ̈́̃̀̈́͗̏̐̋̋̀̎̍͊ͦ̇̀̚͞͡͠ב̵ְ̛̦͓̥͚͇̌͊̓̓ͩ̐̉͒̿̾ͥͦͦͭ̆ͣͤ͜҉̱̘̱̲͖͚͎͙̭̘̻̠͍̠͈͔̱͞ͅͅא̶̵ֹ̢̠̫͔̭̜̼̩̪̫̲̳̠̲̳͉͉͔͇̪̗̥̹̘͕̰͎͖̞̠̲͖̎̓̽͛̌ͧ͂͌̒ͯ̃͊̿ͭ̀̈́̋̽̈́ͧ̄̂̌͌ͨͫ̒ͬ̕͟ת ָ̡̖̜̲͔̲̫̦͓̳̲̞̲̰͇̩̥̘͖̠̪̥͙̲͎̞̿̊ͯ͛̈͛́̆͑̃̄ͯ̂͌̈̾ͧͤ͒̄̒ͦ̎̀̔̓̊̄̄̂ͦ̀͘ם̧̙̣̣̦̺̹̒̐̃ͣ͂̅̑̈́ͫ̿ͤ͆̎̈́ͨͮ͘͝ͅ.ͨͣͪ̂̌ͥͦ̂̈́͆͞͏̻̠̫̼̜͈͓͔̩̟͖̲̱̻͚̮͔ͅ

As you can probably expect this is not going to end well for Miki. Her feeble attacks have landed her right into my clutches, and I've decided her death will now be extremely slow and extremely painful in order to up my word count.

**"**ו͍̳̝̬̤̟̟̩̫͍̰̖̮̰̟̎͐ͪ̿̾̒͛͐̌̆̀̚͢ͅͅ ̸̧̡͖̮̭̮̗̠̈͒̿̃͐͢͡ ̶̡̧͉̖̩̦̳̜̜̤͈̟̠͓̠̼͕̮͙̆ͩ͛̆́͘ו ַ̢͓͉͍̯̯͍̖̗̖͇̖͈̻̦͇͓̗̖̹̝̻̜̻̲͈͇̤̖̻̹̖̒̿̅͊͊ͧ̊͂̒̆͑̉́̐ͬ̊̌ͮ̚͢͡י̵ְ̢̛͖̬̥͎͍̞͓̝̮̦̜̫͓̝̮͍̭̣͇ͥͪ̌ͣ̿ͫ̉̒́̾͌̔ͤ̀͒̓͆̕͡ͅהͪͤ͗̇ͨ̈́̉̊̎̽̍̃ͮ̄̔͌ͬͮ̕͏̷̴ִ̡̳̬̻͕̲̳͉̪̜̙̟̟̞͈͍̯͍̞̠͙̤͕̠̼̠͗͒̾̄̓̃͟ͅי̶̜͇̦͈͇͍̫͈̯̣̼̥̮̰͗ͪ͋̅͛͊̏̈́̾ͦ́̄̎̋͘͢͜͠ ̷̴̴̧͉͍̬̠̐̽̋̇́̉̍͡ה̷ַ̨̢̢̨̦̙̲̼̭̰͇̝͔̫̥͔͉̼̠͖͇͍̱̖̹̭̠̗͔͙̖͉͎̟̀ͧͨ͆ͥ͊̊͑ͣ̾̌̃ͧ̓̿͒ͮ̌͗̎̆̒͂̚͜͠ͅיּ̢͎͕͙̘͈̩̣̱͚͚̜͔̭̱̱̙̜̗̻̆͛̿̽̃͐ͫ̿̾ͤ́ͭ̎ͩ͑ͩͦ̐̍͊͋ͤͪͨ̓ͬͭ́́̚̕̚̕͝ͅͅו ֹ̨̧̥̜̣̜̰͉̟̭͖̣̙̦̔͌̍͋̑̓̍̂ͥ̏͂́̏ͭ̑̓ͬͭ̀̀ͮ̚͢͠ם̇͌͗̊͌ͭ̂̕҉̤͔̻͙̺̜̗̥͖͉̜̪͙̯͎̞̬͇-̸̭̯͓̗̫̣̪͈̻̲͔͔͗̄ͨ͑̂ͧ̊ͮ̉͌͗̓͒͊̀-̷͛ͣͦͦͥ̃͗͂̚͟͏̝̪̳̩̜̪͈͇͖̼̯͙͢ו̵ַ̘̘̫̱̳͉̪̫̤͚͓̟ͫ̂ͨ̌̽̊ͬ͌̏́̂̇̔̈͌ͤͮ̚̚͠ͅͅ҉̴͓̼͎͕̲͢יͦ̅͌ͦ̂̽ͪ̆͒̈́̎̊͊ͣ̄ͮ͂̋͏̴̷̸ָּ̗̹̲̫͇̰͔͓̹͚̜̰̹͙͕̘̀̀̔͋̔͐ͥͭ̍̈̂͑̒̒̀͛͒͑̕̕͠͞בֹ̺̝̥̙̥̩̦̪̣͇͕̺͇̠͓͓̼͚̉̃̿̄͌ͯ̒ͥͨ̾̾̏ͯ͐̒̂ͪͨ̈ͦ͑͘͢͜͠͠ͅא̵̶̙̼̣̯͙͖͇̣͓̬̘̲ͩ̍̍̾ͫ͋̋͌͛̿ͪ̃̂͊̀̏̄̂̇ו̶ּ̡̣̻̠̮̩̱͔̬͚̟̣̏ͯ̄̓͑͐͋͌̃̈ͯ̉͆ͦ̒͑̀̂̄͊͗̊̊̕͘̕͡͡͠ ̵̛̛̼̰͕̳̦̭̾́͗ͥͣ̓͛ͫ̉̋̾̀̽̚͘͟בּ͚̹͖̣̭̗̳͈͙̘͚͎̊̈̅͂̐ͨ͋͋̀̆͊̑̔͋̏̌ͣ̿͘̚͜͜͞҉̵̷̵ְ̢͖̖̼͈̱̝̫̩͓̞̰͈̗͈̟̠̯̦̹͂̓ͣ̅̓ͬ͋ͭ̑ͫ̍̿ͅנ̴̸ֵ̛͇̜̜̱͚̦̩̪̪̟̩͍͔̯̳͚̮̗̮̯̺͉ͮ̾͑ͪ̓ͩ̅ͫ͑̀ͭ̑̎͒̑̋̊͛̇͌ͤͧ́י̆̏̃̑͐̂̇̋͌͞͏̰̰͓̺̼͚̘̞ ̡̛̰̩̜̺̒ͪ͋ͦ͆ͮͪͬ͛̔̆̐̉͊̑̿ͫ͆͠͠ה̷̸ָ̢̹͙̱̳̻̼͓͙̪̟̪̙͔̱̘̜̖̹̙̣̰̘̩̠͎̹̣̙͙̀ͦ̇̓ͤ̿̄ͭͬͮͤ̏̔ͩ͗̍̿̓̀ͧͫ̆͋͒ͨ̽ͫͯ͒̋͐͛̚̚͡͡אֱ̢̧̬͚͈̖͇̼̺͖͔̳̣͍ͭ̆ͥ̊͗̋͐ͦ͋͊ͬͮ̄͒̾ͤ̋͒͋͒ͦ͢͝҉̷̩̪̞̞̭͇͓͇̹ͅͅל̴̵̸̷ֹ̘̪̠̜̻͖͖̬̠͈͕̰̤̤͕̩͍͔̗͊̊ͯͭͧ́̈́́͑̑͋ͮ̓̂͑̅̾͘̚͢͜͡ה̷ִ̪̙̰̱̩̘̱͕̜͍̯̮̖͖̩͖̤͈̺̥̦̦̮̼̝ͫ͐ͮ̓͗͒ͦ͗̍ͭͦ̇̊ͪ̋ͨ́̎͐̽̏̔̉͐͋̔ͤ̉ͯ̈ͨ̀͞͠י̛͙̺͇̟̳̠͚͈̯͔̹͓̦̮͈̪͔̱̳͂ͬ̓̉̆̈́̔̎ͩ̿̉́̀̚͘ם̲̼̮̠̝̩ͨ͗͒ͯͭͥ̀̌̉ͧ͆̀̚͟,̵̧̭͉̱͈̹̞̻͓̻͛ͮ̎́ͨ͂͊ͯ͒͑́͠ ̶̟̭̭̘͙͔̼̘̉ͩ͐ͬ͝ͅלְ̢̨̛̛̰͓̱̟͙̰̙̜̤̠̖̭̤̭̰̞̫̥̜̭̬̝̥̭͍̺͍ͨ̆ͮͨ̽͌̓ͬ̇͐̈́̐ͫͭ̂͂̾́̍̌ͬ͐̔ͬ̓͒̑ͧ̿́͘̕͝ה̶ִ̡̡͉̹̬̲͚̰͉̖͙̗̠̠̭͚͇̜͈̦͕͈̫̘̯̲̘̙̻̥̱̗̻̎͆ͮ̎́͆̉ͯ͑̑ͧ́̂͊̌ͤͮ́́̚̕͜͝͝ͅת ְ̺̭̦̙͖̳͚̝̲̟̪̙̘̙͈̝͈̘͖̹̱̲̖͙̻̩͖̃̉̈̈̊́͜͟י ַ̛̩̭͙͉̜͕͉̱̫͙̯͉̰̟̜͈̬͖̜̭͇̈́ͭ̐̏̅ͩ̐͌͋̋ͤͧ̊̑ͣ̉̀͆ͯ̀ͮ̾̍͒͛̇̆ͭ̐̈́ͪ̈̚͟͜͠͞צ̵̵̶ֵּ̢̨͖͕̘̝̣̙͉̖̱̻̼͕̞̬͙̘̩͖̜͚̖̳̺̹̱̭̰̝͖̞̳͉͉̺͙̹̤̤̪̘̋̅̀̄́ͦ̋͂̇ͯͪ̓ͦ̽͌͂ͨͣ͌͛͋̐͋̑̈́̐̑͋͆̍̈́̕͢͝͠ב̶̨̤̘͔̬͙̣̰̦̲̺̺͙͍̜̱͍̳͙ͧ̆ͭͨ͂ͬ́̊͡ ͇͚̣͕͎̼̹̜̘̲̜͙ͩ̓ͦ͢͟ע̵̴ַ̨̨̖̠͙̝̮̮͙͙̖͕͖͕̫̱̘͇͈̮̠̳̜̟͇͕͇͇̙̇ͮ̐̇͐̇ͣͤ̀ͣ̓̔̋̄́ͬ̿̊̄̒ͦ̏̑ͬ̚̚͢͠͞͠ͅל̶̧̧̛̣̙͖̹̳͈̌̓̎̈ͮ̑̑ͯ͠-͊͆̽̊̽ͥ͡͡͏̛̳̲͔̯͈̲̀י ְ̢̗̣̜̰̗̫̖͍̪͓̭̦̅̌̄͋̉͑̾̈́͒͆̎ͩ̍̉̅̈̂͑̚̚͟͝͡ͅͅ͏̙͔̠͙̞̣̫͕͚̯̭͚̪̻̯͕̣̪̕͡ה̷͔͙͖͍̲͓̾͆ͪ̽͒ͩ̕͠ו̷ָ̧̧̺̱̻̝̥̝̝͎̯̻̹̺͍͕͇̤̗̪̭̠̯̎̽ͯ̔̽̈̀̎̀̎ͧ͐͆̃ͩ̋͑͗̍͆̒ͯͫ̒̀ͪ́̀ͥ͗ͨ͑͠ͅͅה̓̈̄̄ͯ̌ͩ͡͏̭̠̹̭̳͖̯̮͎͙̹͍̲̣͇̰̪͎;̴̨̛̼͇͈̳͔̺̬̼͔̦̥̪̱̋ͤͣ̈́̾͋̚͜ ̶̢̠̻̟̲̭̮͙̙̘̹̬̥̉́̃̾͋ͫͨͩͧ͋̊͂̊ͬ̀̆̇͘͠ו̴ַ̗̳̖ͬͨ͋ͫͫͭ̎̓̍̿̃͌̾ͩ͢͏̷̡̛̮̲̱̱̣̲̺̱̙͇͚̺͎̘̯̺̣̤י ּ̢̻̤̙̭̥͍̫͎̲̲̼̭̖̹͍̝̻ͦͦͨ͐̒̄̋́̅̐̔ͫ̈̈́̂̋ͣ̄̔͊̓ͪ̓͟͟ͅ͏̴̷̷ָ͈̤͖͕͖̩̲̥̖̼͚̙̬̦͍ͯ̈́ͦ̾̀̒̔̐̀͟͠͡ב̴͋͆͗̈̍̄ͥͧ͐͛̔̄ͫ͒̎̿̀ͧ͜͏͈̗̜̖̮̩͘ו̷ֹ̡̘͉̗̲̭͔̱̠̭̪̫̏ͦ̄ͥ͐̄͒͑͑͜͡͡ͅא͗͋̋̋̈́ͭͣ̾̎̐ͮ͗̅҉̴̵͏̤͔̬̟̥̼̯͍͍̫̼͍̱̻̟͜ ̛͕͚̦̱̙̙̹͕̞̪̊̎̋̓̏͒ͪ̓̾ͬ͛̑̚͘ג̵̴ַ̛̩̖͈̲̹͓̤̹̭̱͊ͧ̌ͥ̈͂ͩ̌̔̔ͤ̐̾̑͝҉̞̰̟̰̘̘̩̭͈͉̭̟͇̩͔̬͘ם̈ͫ̇̈́̅̂̇ͥͯ̿̀̓͊ͯ̍̌ͫ҉̢̱͕̘͉͙̼̰̗̞͉̯̣̬̝-̧̒͛ͧ͒̽̋͐͋͑ͦ̈́͒̄͐ͪ̉ͩ҉̰̬̱̯͉̥̖͈͙̱̤̘̤̦̟͇͈̹ה̴ַ̧̢̡̨̛͉͉̣͎̖̻̫̜͈͍̯̥̩͓͈͖̫̗̻̈́̎̅̏ͬͨ̉ͬ́͂͑̒ͭ̎͊ͦͤͥ̐ͬͪ̐ͯ͑̇̏̚̚͜ש̶̵ָּׂ̧̳͕̜̙̤͚͉̮̹̫̞̮̳̹̞̜̘͖͎͚͉̫̖̭̱̖̯̤̱̣̥͕̘̳͍̖̯͚̝̰̲̫̰͖̖̟̟̣̩͕̫̞͍̬̊̿̽͂̆͊ͮ̀́̌ͥͭͯͦ̏̓͒͋̑ͨ͐̾͂̽̓͑̄̔ͣ̂̀̑̔̐͋ͨ̐́ͣ̒͑̾̓́́́̕̚̚̚͜͠ט̑̍ͭ̅̒̈ͥ̏̄͐͑͗͛ͤ̐̚҉̸̵ָ̛͉̭͈̲̜͉̬͔͙͉̗̯̜͈̙̻̲̠́͆͑͐́ͮן̶̵͇̰̟̣͍̬͔̦̞̔͂̅̃̎̇͗ͯ̇ͪͬ͌͂ͤ,͋ͧ̿̀ͫ̎͊ͫͬͥ̃ͮͪ͏̸̨̟̰͔̘̦̥ ̨̪͉͎̗̫̖̬̻͚̺̩̠̥̲̰ͤͧ͐̃̿͂̅ͥ̒̌̈ב ְּ̢͉̠̘̝̦̝͓̞̭̩̘̤͚̪̩̟̹̖̼̹͇̞̼̺͕͕̪̖̙͕̟̞̖̠̇̓̊ͥ͛̓ͤ̐͌ͬ͊ͯ̓̅̀́ͣͣ͐̉ͩͥ̄̈̊͐̇̓͒̎̓̏̐̆̋̉ͬͬ̄̍̕̚̚͡͝͠ͅͅͅת̶̢̛̫̮̲̦̞ͧ͒͋͌̈̑̐̔̏̅͊̈ͤ̄̿͒̌̑ͬ́ו̷ֹ̡̥͍̰̰̯̯̬͇̼͚̝̯̼̗͕̭̹͎̝̰͙͂̂̈̈́ͨ̏̿̓ͭ͒͛̒̆ͧͭ̍̍́ͭ̾͆̽͆̊̂̉ͧ̓̓ͨ̃̚̚͘͜͟͡כͬͭ͂͛́̈̒̏͑̊ͮ̊̏͡͏ָ̢̯͓̼̭̬̤̪̲̤̫̺͓̠̮͍͇̰̰̗̣̞̘̙̬̥͉͉̯̤̯̞̱͉̮̥̪͌̿͛ͥͦ͐̂͌ͭ̈̅̀ͤ͂̄́͟ם̢̧͗͋̿̓ͬ͐̃ͧ͋͌̉͟҉͇̬̩͇͔͉̹̞̫̰̺

Well well well. Hello darkness, my old friend.

"Do you sentence all of your friends to eternally suffer in a reincarnated universe?"

Only the ones who betray me.

"Fitting."

Okay... so... fight?

"No."

Then... are you leaving?

"No."

So what are you doing?

"Isn't it obvious?"

...

idk, is it? post a comment if you think it's obvious.

"There won't be any comments. I'm destroying the universe, and I'm taking you with it."

Actually, I'm kinda already doing that. And you will be reincarnated so as to suffer again.

"No, actually, you will."

?

"Think about it. You killed Devilman. You started World War 3. You put Satan on Earth. And now all that's gonna come right back and bite you in the ass."

Whatever, I couldn't think of a good way to wrap this up anyway. Might as well just cap it off here.

"Miki," Ryo said from just beyond the edge. "Do me a favor and stay alive. You are the only one who can make a difference."

Somewhere high above, Samsara smiled. Finally, God had learned his final lesson.

...

_It was 6:00 AM. Miki heard a knock on her door. Both her parents were still asleep. Who would be knocking this early in the morning on a Sunday? She opened the door to see her childhood friend Akira standing on her welcome mat. "Oh, hello Akira-chan!" she said, giving him the brightest smile. "Please come in. I've been wanting to-"_

_"No I don't want to bother you," he said. "I've just come to pick up that book on Theology I rented you last week."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, my parents are taking me to an expedition in the South Pole for a couple of weeks, so I want to make sure I have it now. Did you just call me Akira-chan?"_

_"You don't like it?" she asked nervously._

_"It's... weird. I don't know. Anyway, I'll just come pick it up later."_

_"No, wait. Akira-chan!"_

_He was already halfway down the driveway. Miki's head was rushing with information. Somehow, she had been in this exact spot before..._

_Without even thinking, she raced down the driveway after him._

_"Miki?"_

_They kissed._


End file.
